


Channel Takeover

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: With Jack in a coma, the egos need to help a bit more.





	Channel Takeover

"I know it isn't easy," Henrik started, finding it next to impossible to look into his friend's distraught eyes. Chase was on the verge of crying but he had managed to hold in the tears up until that point. "With Marvin being missing, Anti going haywire and Jack in a coma, we need to work together to make this work. We need to keep Jack's channel going."

"But we aren't Jack. They'll- They'll notice!" Jackieboy Man spoke up, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. The whole situation had taken its toll on the egos and none of them were dealing with it particularly well; not even the superhero who had fought crime his entire life. The doctor was finding himself unable to sleep and overwhelmed with the stress of his work and the fact that his creator was hardly in a stable condition. JJ was just anxious and it wasn't a rare occurrence for him to be found endlessly pacing around the house with too much on his mind. Chase was arguably suffering the worst of them all. He had turned to alcohol like he had after the divorce and he wasn't in the best mental state.

"They won't. As long as we don't make it obvious. Chase, your hat needs to go when you make videos." Chase looked extremely hurt, like the words had physically stabbed him in the chest. He pulled his hat off and held it to his chest, as if it was his most prized possession. "Jackie, you wear regular clothes. JJ, you can't record unless..." The doctor went silent as he contemplated what JJ could do but couldn't think of anything. "No, JJ can't record. I can't put on an Irish accent so I'll probably just have to be in character. I'm sure the subscribers wouldn't mind if I played some stuff."

"We can't just take over the channel... It's Jack's. Not ours." Chase mumbled, looking down at his feet. JJ placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and sent him a sympathetic look.

"Unless you want people to know what Anti's doing, we need to do this."

Chase was reluctant but he had to do it. He had to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is unfinished and deserves another part but I don't know how to add to it so this will have to do :) I hope you enjoyed it, even if it is short!


End file.
